Tails of blood
by sunshine Goth
Summary: A dark alternate story of what happens after Naruto finishes his 3 years training its a cross over between Naruto and the game Silent Hill
1. The beginning of the end

Tails of blood

After returning from his 3 year training with Jiraiya Naruto finally gets to return home. Leaping through the trees at lightening speed, leaving all the animals in the forests with open mouths.

All through his mind all he can think about is all the fun he will have when he gets back, seeing Kakashi, Sakura and eating Raimen…

Eventually he reaches the Bridge leading to the hidden leaf village. Naruto jumps down from the trees to inspect the entrance.

But something was wrong. The bridge, it had been vandalized. Broken bits of wood litter the forest floor, burned, cut and blown apart. Naruto feared the worst so he began to speed up his movements, crossing the almost collapsing bridge.

Death was the smell that was in the air when Naruto reached the centre of the village, all the colours, all the love had been drained away. It was as if someone had dyed the village gray.

"This is bad," Naruto muttered to himself. "Hello?" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

Nothing, not even the birds were tweeting. It was only black. So Naruto carried on walking.

Every house he passed, every street he walked through, was empty and destroyed. Even the Raimen restaurant was empty and yet in every place he checked all of the resident's belongings where there.

As Naruto reached the town centre he spoke. "Where the heck is everyone?"

Suddenly a loud groaning noise sounded out through the empty village. It was close. Very very close…

Under that section of rubble! About 10 steps away from where Naruto was standing.

"Hello?" Naruto said quickly.

The rubble was thrown up into the air, bursting out of it was a creature unlike anything naruto had ever seen before…

Its head was human; its body was human, but it was lifeless. No hint of life in its eyes, its libs hanging loose and tenticals bursting out of every part of its body.

It stopped in its tracks and sniffed the air, with its rotting grey coloured nose.

Suddenly its head snapped towards the direction of Naruto and it jumped! It flew up about 50 feet into the air and landed right next to Naruto. Within a split second 3 of its tenticals smacked Naruto into the near by wall.

"Oh wanna play hard do ya?" Naruto shouted as he spat out blood. "Well fine, have some of this!"

Naruto reached into his back pockets and withdrew a throwing disk and launched it at the creature.

Direct hit! Right in its head. The creature let out a loud scream, higher pitched then its original grown, and to Naruto, Horribly familier!

The creature, with its dead eyes, discusting tenticals and sent for blood, was Sakura!

"Sakura!!" Naruto shouted as blood and puss burst out of Sakuras deformed head.

She fell to the floor with a wet cracking. Naruto ran to her body.

"Na…. Naru….. Naruto" Naruto lent down next to her.

"Sakura!"

"Naruto… please… help me…It… it hurts"

"Who did this Sakura? Who!?" Naruto shouted through the tears.

"A man… with a tattoo of a skull on his arm… Naruto please …. Please …. Kill me"

"Sakura I can't!"

"Please Naruto it hurts"

"Don't make me do it Sakura! We are friends!" he said as he picked up her bleeding corpse and held it in his arms.

"It's because we are friends that I'm asking you to do this…. Please naruto."

The rain began to fall and coated the grey village in a sea of black muck, as Naruto reached into his back pocket and pulled out a dagger, he gave Sakura one last hug before he plunged the dagger into her chest.

"Thank you…." She whistbered into Naruto's ear as her body gave up and died.

Naruto then cried, cried more then he had ever cried in his life. He clenched his fists together and made them bleed. Then something deep inside him awakened.

The explosion of the Nine Tails chakra flowed out of his body, engulfing him in it once more, his eyes became slits, his teeth lengthened to points but this was not like the the other times he had used the chakra. It didn't just flow off his body, it binded with Naruto and became a second skin, the imfamous nine tails burst out of his back and flowed free as if the horrible fox had been reborn.

Naruto stood up. Everything up to his neck had been binded in the Nine Tail's chakra and was blood red along with the veins on his face.

Even if there was anyone left in the Hidden village of Leaf they would have heard the Roar the now most deadly creature on the planet.

Nothing would stop Naruto until he had found the man with the Tattoo of the skull on his arm.


	2. Blood will feed him

Tails of Blood

Rain still flowed out of the clouds into the Hidden leaf village, the village that had been turned grey, the village who's residents had ether been turned into these disgusting creatures or killed by the ones that had.

And there standing in the centre of the town, next to the body of one of his closest friends, was the most deadly person on the planet.

Inside the mind of Naruto he was standing in a dusty corridor, he knew this corridor because it was where he had gone to search for the Nine Tails before, but it was different this time. He was standing next to the large cage the Fox was in but it had a dent in it.

The dent was huge like the fox had somehow tried to escape from its cage but had yet not been able too.

"Damn fox, what is happening to me?" Naruto shouted out into the darkness.

From out of the darkness the horrible grin of the Nine tails appeared out of the darkness.

"What do you think boy?" It boomed through the cage. "you have once again tapped into my chakra supply and are using it for your own benefit, Treating me like a life support system!"

"But this is different, why has your chakra rapped around my skin?"

"Because you have used to much of it, I need you boy, as much as I hate to admit it, but you also need me, we have now become one and we will not be separated and back to how we were until you have destroyed the one that is causing all the anger to flow within you."

"Does that mean you can use my body?!" Naruto exclaimed

The Nine tails let out a loud and disturbing laugh "No boy, I cannot control your body, but I can feed you chakra, I have a infinite supply of chakra and I am able to continue feeding you like a fat child, the only reason I am helping you is because you are feeding me your rage and rage keeps me strong"

The Nine tails let out another laugh and Naruto was brought back into his body.

The feelings he felt where like no other, his anger and rage was all that was in him, Love and Kindness only fuelled the other emotions to get stronger.

He gazed down at the corpse of Sakura and decided what he must do.

Kneeling down he dug a hole with his bare hands in under 10 seconds and buried Sakura in the middle of the town.

Without leaving time to morn he got on all fours and galloped away out of the hidden leaf village.

There was something Naruto noticed as he bounded through the trees, the sent that Sakura's body had, he was noticing a trail of it, leading out of the village and through the woods.

Naruto followed the trail through the dark woods, turning left, right, until he reached yet another creature in the forest.

This one was a lot different, it didn't have tentacles but instead had legs sticking out of its body.

"Who are you?" Naruto shouted in a gruff animal tone.

The creature turned to face Naruto and sprang, but this time Naruto was not caught off guard and grabbed 4 of the creature's legs in each hand and through them into the tree.

And then the anger took over; Naruto had no control over his body and leapt upon the creature, clawing at its face with his razor sharp claws and squeezing its body with his tails, all the while looking at the creature's face.

Naruto then noticed that this creature did not have any facial features, it was not one of his friends or anyone he recognised, this must be an actual minion of the man with the tattoo on his arm not a deformed shell of one of his friends.

After noticing this the rage yet again took over. Naruto let out a loud roar and plunged his fingers into the eye sockets of the creature.

It bled and bled all over Naruto's hands but he did not care, this creature was a minion of the person who had caused him so much pain and he would destroy anything that stood in his way.

Picking up the creature with its eye sockets Naruto grabbed both sides of its head and ripped it apart, Blood stained the trees and the leaves and covered Naruto in blood.

Then something strange happened. The blood began to be absorbed by the second skin of chakra and sent a rush of power through Naruto.

He let out yet another Roar only louder this time as suddenly one of his nine tails grew longer then the other nine.

"What the hell just happened?" Thought Naruto.

"You fed the blood of that creature into me and I gave you more chakra," replied the Nine Tails inside Naruto's head. "Once all nine tails are full length you will be unstoppable."

"Will you help me kill the man with the skull tattoo on his arm?" Naruto asked

"If you keep feeding me that blood then I will, now follow that trail and leave no one left alive,"


	3. You will Join us

Tails of Blood

Deep within the heart of the Hidden Sand village Gara is deep in training, using his sand elements to destroy throwing stars he flings into the air with his hands.

Suddenly an explosion is heard in the distance, which throws Gara off, causing him to miss one.

"Typical" he says as he lets out a large sigh and turns to see where the sound came from.

It took only a split second to send Gara flying off his feet, he didn't know what hit him but whatever it was it was oviously heavy.

The sand element in Gara's Jar burst out and stopped him before any walls could harm him.

Gara raised his head to see who it was who had hit him. Suddenly cold terror rushed through his body as he saw the figure that had struck him.

It looked like a man, but gigantic tentacles where bursting out of his back, he had 3 heads and his arms had other arms attached to them.

All 3 heads turned towards Gara and spoke as one, all in different tones

"I am Zonbi Kurita, and I'm here to recruit you"

"Recruit me?" spoke Gara, "What do you mean by recruiting?"

"I will make you one of my minions, you will join my army that will take over this world, eliminating emotions and giving way to new powers"

"I won't join your crazy cult, and neither will anyone else" Gara shouted

"I beg to differ," Zonbi shouted back " Just look around your village,"

Gara used his Sand elemental abilities to raise himself higher so he could see all of his village.

All around the village where swarms of deformed people, some with tentacles like Zonbi's only smaller, some with multiple arms, some with multiple legs. All of them running around the village, grabbing people and absorbing them into their disgusting bodies and then spitting them back out again but the bodies that are spat out again have changed, into more monsters, more creatures breeding and killing and eating.

"You won't turn me into one of those things!" Gara shouted as he sent a barrage of sand needles at Zonbi.

Zonbi did not move from his place but his tentacles did, grabbing every single needle in each tentacle and sent them flying back at Gara.

Gara brought his sand shield up to protect himself against the counter but Zonbi's free tentacles had grabbed him and pulled him in closer.

"Now you will be one of us!" Zonbi shouted.

Out of Zonbi's back came a tentacle that Gara hadn't seen before, it was a different shape to the others, this one was pointed and had a green tip. It plunged itself down Gara's neck and began to spray some kind of parasite inside him.

Gara let out a scream as the parasite began to deform his body, bringing the sand out of his jar and using it to make extra limbs, He felt like his brain had been turned inside out as suddenly his eyes went black as he was finally under Zonbi's control.

"My minions will take over this realm" Zonbi shouted. "And no one will stop us my brothers"

All the creatures turned towards Zonbi and let out a howl all at the same time.

Several hundred miles away Naruto was once again galloping through the forests heading towards the hidden village of water.

"Please don't let me be to late," he thought as he reached the bridge he had once helped to protect.

He was too late. The creatures had been there. The smell of them was everywhere.

Naruto ran across the bridge and into the village. The first thing he noticed as he reached the outskirts of the village was that there where more creatures here.

They turned to him as soon as they smelt him and jumped. Naruto grabbed one with his right hand, one with his left and the other 2 with 2 of his tails.

Naruto looked at all their faces, one looked like a fisherman; one was a martial arts trainer and the other 2 where a washer woman and a little girl.

"I don't want to hurt any of you!" Naruto shouted.

The creatures sent their tentacles and extra limbs flying towards Naruto but he defected them with his chakra.

"Fine!" he shouted as the rage took over.

Naruto dug his hands into the chests of the fisherman and the martial arts trainer; he twisted his fists inside them ripping their internal organs out of their bodies as he withdrew his hands from them.

The washerwoman and the little girl where still moving, the womans eyes were white and pale; the girls face had the look of pain and misery.

"I'm sorry" Naruto muttered to the both of them as his tails closed around the creatures splitting them in two.

More blood splattered onto Naruto's body and was absorbed by the chakra, making the first tail get longer still.

"The first tail will be complete soon," the fox stated in Narutos head.

"Do I look like I care right now," replied Naruto as he walked slowly into the village.


End file.
